You're a Mystery, but I'm a Detective
by kokoro-dokidoki
Summary: Shinichi thinks he has Kaitou KID's feelings all figured out. Will some teasing done by the detective finally allow him to hear the confession straight from the thief's lips? Oh, Shinichi also decides to do something else with those soft, delicious lips. ; Kaishin, Romance/Humor with a hint of fluff. ;


**Title: **You're a Mystery, but I'm a Detective

**Author: **kokoro-dokidoki

**Rating: **T

**Paring: **KaiShin / ShinKai (Shinichi and Kaito)

**Warnings:** some OOC-ness

**Word Count: **1715

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan or its characters.

* * *

Kaitou KID landed on the rooftop safely after another heist, smiling to himself. "That was almost too easy."

"Is toying with the police really that fun?" A low, familiar voice came from behind, sending chills up Kaito's spine. He slowly turned around, and saw exactly who he expected. It was no other than Kudo Shinichi, his supposed "rival". The only person who's managed to be one step ahead of him during every heist.

"Meitantei-san, you caught me again~" Kaito whined.

Shinichi shrugged. He had his hands in his pockets, while leaning on the railing of the rooftop. The two stared at each other under the moonlight, for what seems like an eternity, with the wind gently blowing around them.

Kaito finally spoke up. "Shinichi-chan~" Shinichi flinched a little.

Kaito continued. "I've been wondering... You always catch me after every Kaitou KID heist, but you never turn me in to the police. Why is that?"

Shinichi stood up straight and smirked. "Well, let me ask YOU something, KID. Why do you halt your escape every time just to have a little chat with me?"

"Um, because I want to know how you manage to figure out my plans each time?" Kaito blinked.

Shinichi shook his head. "No, not that."

Kaito was confused. Shinichi asked HIM to answer, so why was he considering the answer invalid?! "Because you're my rival?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You're smart, KID. Figure it out."

Kaito thought for a moment. Shinichi's right. Why DOES he always stay for a while after his heist? The escape is a thief's top priority... Why does he put his life on the line just to see the detective? The thought hit Kaito, and he blushed. No way in hell was he going to admit THAT!

"It's nothing. Get back to my question, can we?" Kaito almost pleaded.

"Heh." Shinichi smirked. "You figured it out. Why don't you tell me, KID-chan? ~" Shinichi mimicked Kaito's tone from earlier.

Damn that stupid Kudo for being such a good detective.

Kaito blushed as Shinichi slowly walked closer. _'Dammit legs! Move! Move back!'_ However, Kaito's legs betrayed him and he ended up frozen on the spot, with Shinichi creeping closer and closer by the second. Kaito looked down, embarrassed.

Before he knew it, Shinichi was already inches away from him. The high school detective placed his hands gently on the thief's shoulders. "Look at me."

Kaito bit his lip and gulped. He wasn't expecting the other boy to be this close. Shinichi's calm, blue eyes stared into his own, with a gentle smile, making Kaito's heart beat faster.

"I ... I think I'm starting to like you." The thief mumbled meekly, melting under the other man's gaze.

"Hmm? I couldn't quite hear what you said." Shinichi whispered teasingly, his hot breath tickling the side of Kaito's face.

"I ... I SAID I LIKE YOU! N-No... I LOVE YOU, KUDO SHINICHI!" Kaito yelled, his face now more red than Conan's bowtie.

Shinichi broke out into a wide grin, and chuckled. "No need to tell the whole world~"

Kaito pouted. "It's because you were teasing me, bastard! If you already knew, why did you make me say it? I didn't know it would come out... That... Loudly..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Because I wanted to hear it from your lips. Ah, I'm satisfied now. Byebye Kaito KID-chan, see you at the next heist~ you better leave before the police find out you're here, you've been with me longer today than you usually do." Shinichi lifted his hands off Kaito's shoulders, and started to walk back to his original spot.

The young thief was baffled. How dare he toy with his feelings! "Wait! Kudo!"

The detective turned around, surprised. "What is it? You never call me Kudo..."

"That's all you're going to say? That you're satisfied? Now you're telling me to leave? Don't fuck with my feelings, Kudo." The thief shot his rival an icy glare.

The high school detective was taken aback. He'd never seen KID this... Pissed off. He was always happy, cocky, and flirty, but never ... Angry.

Shinichi walked back to Kaito, and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I'm not trying to. You asked me why I never turn you in to the police, right?"

Now it was Kaito's turn to be surprised. Did Shinichi just... Hug him? And he's not letting go! Kaito nodded and slowly hugged the detective back. "And?"

"Well, it's because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose someone so important to me. I don't even know when you became such a big part in my life. I... I just... I wouldn't know what I'll do." Shinichi's voice trembled a little, and Kaito could feel the other man's heartbeat match the fast pace of his own.

"D-does that mean..." Kaito asked nervously, not really wanting to hear the answer. He was afraid. Afraid of rejection.

Shinichi smiled. "Yeah. I love you too, Kuroba Kaito." He lifted Kaito's chin up with his fingers and pressed their lips together softly.

It was a gentle, loving kiss.

Kaito's mind was hazy_. 'Shinichi... Loves me too? HOLY SHIT, DID HE JUST KISS ME?'  
_  
When Kaito finally came to his senses, he had so many questions. He wanted to know if the other teenager was serious. He wanted to ask what their relationship is now. He wanted to smother Shinichi with kisses. He wanted to hear the detective say I love you over and over again.

But what actually came out of his mouth, was something totally unexpected.

"EEEEEHHHH?! YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

Shinichi almost fell to the floor. "Way to ruin the moment, Kuroba. Of course I figured it out, I'm a detective."

"B-but how? How did you know I'm Kuroba Kaito?"

"You're a magician, right? Don't you know that magicians never reveal their secrets?"

Kaito scoffed. "You're a detective, not a magician!"

"Let's just say... I have a few tricks of my own." Shinichi smirked.

"Wait. What am I doing?" Kaito mentally slapped himself. "What I meant to say was, you really mean it? What you did before?"

"That I'm a magician? Pfft no, you know I'm a detective."

"No before that."

"Oh the... The kiss?" Shinichi mumbled as he blushed.

"Yeah, and what you said before that."

Shinichi smacked Kaito's arm lightly. "What do you think? I don't kiss people I don't like, silly."

This time it was Kaito's turn to smile. "Then... Can you kiss me again?"

Shinichi blinked, and then softened. "Anytime for you, my Kai-chan."

"Shin-chan's so sweet!" Kaito giggled slightly, and Shinichi growled. "Shut up, you're the only one who makes me this way."

Just as Kaito was about to say something, Shinichi crashed his lips onto the unsuspecting man. The detective kept his hands on the thief's waist as Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck, pushing each other's lips closer together. The kiss got more heated, and was nothing like the first one. This one was filled with passion and lust, as well as a fight for dominance. Shinichi nibbled gently on Kaito's lower lip, asking for entrance.

The magician obeyed and parted his lips. Shinichi slipped his tongue in immediately, exploring every inch of the other man's mouth desperately, as if he was claiming Kaito as his property. Shinichi held the magician tightly, his gestures screaming, _'MINE.'_

The two pulled away reluctantly, gasping for air. "Shinichi, you... You really love me?" Kaito panted out breathlessly.

"More than you love me."

"No way, I love you more."

"No, I love you the most."

"I love you the most-er!"

Shinichi and Kaito both burst out laughing. "Most-er? Sorry KID, but that's not a word."

"Whatever Tantei-kun. Does this mean that I was a successful thief? One that has stolen your heart?" Kaito blinked innocently.

"You and your cheesy clichés."

"A thief's a creative artist-"

"Yeah yeah, and detectives are nothing more than critics. I've heard this one from you too many times." Shinichi laughed, and pressed his forehead onto Kaito's. "But you're right. You did steal my heart. So take good care of it."

"Of course I will! The things thieves steal are their most prized possessions!"

"You won't give my heart back like you did to all those things you stole before?"

"No way, you're crazy!"

"...Kuroba."

"It's Kaito."

"Fine, Kaito."

"Yes Shinichi?"

"I'm glad we're the same height."

"Eh? Why?"

"It makes it easier to kiss this way." Soft blue orbs met one another, and they shared one lass kiss under the moonlight.

"So... We're together now?" Kaito asked softly.

"Do you even have to ask? You're full of questions today. I think you're turning into the detective." Shinichi joked.

Kaito stuck his tongue out. "Whatever~ Want me to drop you off at your house on my hang glider?"

"What are you gonna do, hold me?"

"Bingo~"

"... No thanks. I'd rather take a taxi than die a bloody death from high up in the air. Even though I know you won't let me fall."

Kaito shrugged. "Fine, it's your loss! See you later Shin-chan, Kai-chan will pick you up after school tomorrow! It's a date!"

The phantom thief disappeared off the roof as quickly as he had appeared, a large gust of air blowing in the detective's hair. Shinichi laughed and shook his head, walking towards the exit of the roof himself.

"Kaitou KID. To the rest of the world, you may be a mystery. But I'm a detective. I'll always figure you out." Shinichi mumbled as he touched his lips with his fingers, trying to keep the lingering taste of Kuroba Kaito contained inside him forever.

Or maybe, just until tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: hi guys, kokoro-dokidoki here c:

Been reading manga/watching anime for many many years now, but this is my first story on , hope it was alright, LOL .

Reviews are appreciated 3 Thank you for reading ! ^^


End file.
